


兜兜转转

by Mikasa1027



Category: Transformers: Prime, 变形金刚：领袖之证
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa1027/pseuds/Mikasa1027
Summary: 她知道穿越了，但不知道他也一样。
Relationships: Soundwave/Arcee, 声波/阿尔茜, 声茜
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文写于2014年，所以文风文笔偏古早，老福特靠不住，在ao3就存一份。

前言（一） 

声波在知道自己被传送到了暗影空间的那一刻，他的芯里竟然有一瞬的轻松。

这么多年了，他看着那个TF从角斗场跨向政坛，从震天尊变成现在的破坏大帝威震天，他见证了那个TF生命中的每一个转折，因为这一切都是他的一手推起的。

但是，这已经多少万年了，声波甚至快忘了自己当初将那个TF推向政坛的初衷了。 那时的赛博坦一片黑暗，而黑暗需要光明，哪怕是一点点微光。

他看见那个他曾一手推举的TF变得冷血，变得残暴，但他什么也没说，因为他知道，不管那个TF做什么怎样做，也许方式比较偏激，但终归是为了赛博坦，为了他们的家园。

声波并不后悔选择了威震天，选择了霸天虎。可是，在长达几十万年乃至几百万年的杀戮与争夺中，声波感觉到了累，那不是机体上的，而是来自内芯，来自火种。

现在，也许是时候休息了吧，声波想，霸天虎大势已去了。

他看见那个汽车人的侦察兵，举着星辰剑，在那个TF的身后，将星辰插入了他的火种。

声波以火种起誓，在那一瞬间，他发出了几百万年间都没发出的声音，属于他自己的声音，他说：“威震天！！！”

可他忘了，自己在暗影空间，没有TF会听到他的声音，除了他自己。

于是，听着自己的声音在暗影空间里回荡，他眼睁睁地看着那个TF的火种熄灭了。

然后，前所未有的悲哀向他袭来，不只是为了威震天，也为了所有的霸天虎。

前言（二） 

声波其实并不恨汽车人，在看到威震天被汽车人刺穿火种时，他感到了巨大的悲哀，愤怒，迷茫…等等，却唯独没有恨。 被困在暗影空间的声波仔细地观察过了一下汽车人，他发现他们都有领袖的潜质。

或许，他们比霸天虎更适合领导赛博坦吧，声波想起了威震天，不管是人类亦或是他们，都会有欲望，那个曾经为正义而战的TF被杀戮玷染了本芯，变成了一个彻彻底底的暴君。

声波只是被困在暗影空间里，这并不表示他知道外面发生了什么。所以，当声波得知复活的威震天解散了霸天虎时，他的确是吃了一惊，他很意外威震天竟然会做这样的决策，但马上就释然，因为霸天虎大势已去。

那就此别过吧，声波在芯里默默说道。

他扭头看了看手臂上的霸天虎标志，然后，缓缓地低下头，献上自己最崇高的敬意，从此，世间再无霸天虎。

… … 

即使霸天虎不复存在，声波也不会抹去霸天虎的标志，毕竟，于他来说，它不仅仅只是个标志，它还承载着声波这几百万年间的回忆，也许并不算美好，但那毕竟曾经让他为之疯狂过。

… …

于声波来说，他呆在这个暗影空间已经够久了，而他现在已经可以坦然面对这一切了，所以他准备离开。

他发现，同时开启两个太空桥会导致的空间不稳定，从而将处于太空桥中的东西传送到暗影空间。

也就是说如果同时开启两个太空桥，或许能离开这里…

声波慢慢抬起手臂，一前一后出现了两个太空桥，声波操纵着两个太空桥，让它们渐渐逼近自己…

一阵耀眼的白光从声波机体上穿过，前霸天虎情报官还在原处，但此刻他已经不在线上了。

前言（三）

报应号指挥室门前。

“击倒，你知道阿尔茜去哪儿了吗？”救护车一边挥舞着手里的扳手想挡住迎面而来的锈尘一边问，“咳咳…报应号是有多久没打扫了，这儿真是脏…”

“嘿！小心刮到我的漆！！！”击倒大叫着躲开救护车的扳手，“我们只是来取一些资料，你用的着带扳手么？！！”

救护车尴尬地收回手，“呵呵，习惯习惯…”

“… …”

击倒很识趣地没在这个问题上纠结，他按了下门上的按钮，扭头对救护车说，“听烟幕说她和隔板大黄蜂去地球了…”

话没说完击倒就被迫停住了，因为救护车推开了他就往门里跑。

“喂，你怎么了？！”击倒不满了，任谁也不愿意说话说一半时，听话的那一方跑掉。

“这边有个TF！”救护车头也不回。

TF…

难道还有霸天虎存活？击倒一惊连忙追了上去。

两人跑到跟前，看到前霸天虎情报官躺在地上，不知死活。

“这…”击倒看了看救护车，有点为难，“怎么办？”

“…抬回去！”救护车咬牙，虽然他不愿意，但如果是擎天柱在的话…他大概也会这样做…

击倒被救护车咬牙切齿的样子吓到了，“你不会…要拆了他吧…”想起救护车切割金属时愉悦的样子，击倒抖了抖，果然那时投靠汽车人是对的…不然现在…

救护车看着击倒的面部表情千变万化，就知道他想歪了，他感觉自己头部的电线跳了跳，低吼，“我是说抬回去修理他！”

不说还不要紧，这下好了，击倒看着救护车眉头紧锁的样子，想得更歪了…修理修理…击倒看着地上的声波，机体曲线优美，涂漆也不错，堪称完美，就是那面罩挡住了脸…击倒的面部开始发烫。

思想是平时所积累的表现，能够这么快联想到面部发烫那方面去，可见平时积累的东西也很容易让TF面部发烫…

在发现自己越描越黑后，救护车懒得再看击倒，他索性扛起声波就往外走。

“记得带上我们要的资料。”他嘱咐道，然后大步流星地前进，其实声波的体重之轻是超过了他的预料的，不然，他也不会扛得这么轻松。

然而，在发现救护车所谓的“修理”真的只是字面上的意思时，击倒是真的有些失望，他倒是很想看到一向冷漠高傲的声波得知自己被一个汽车人强拆后的样子，他的屏幕脸一定会气裂吧，击倒想着，不由得笑出了声。

“咳咳…”救护车一脸不悦地瞪着击倒。

好像被发现了…击倒急忙转移话题，“他怎么样了？”他指着充电床上的声波。

一听到和自己的职责有关的事，救护车也严肃了起来，“我检查了他机体的所有地方…”救护车说到，“没有任何损坏，但是…”

“但是什么？”看到救护车皱眉，击倒也来了兴趣，“为什么他还不醒来？”

“这就是我不解的地方，”救护车，指指操控台的屏幕，上面显示着声波的机体指数，“他的机体指数一切正常，但是，所有的数据都消失了。”

“消失？”

“没错，硬盘还在，我也没检查出有任何删除痕迹。”

两人一阵沉默，这已经无法用科学来解释了。

“那…他怎么办？”击倒率先打破沉默。

“就留在这儿吧…”救护车叹了口气，“反正霸天虎也不复存在了，或许…我们会找到办法的…”

击倒破天荒地没有反驳。

“救护车！救护车！”烟幕冲了进来，满脸焦急。

“怎么了？”救护车还未舒展的眉毛又拧在了一起。

“阿…阿尔茜，不…不见了！”

“什么？她不是去地球了吗？”救护车大惊失色。

“太空桥…发生故障…隔板和大黄蜂到了…可是，可是…阿尔茜…消失了…”烟幕急得说话都开始结结巴巴。 … …

救护车感觉自己快疯了，“那赶快带人去找啊！”

“找过了，赛博坦和地球我们都找遍了，但是没有发现阿尔茜的踪影。”

击倒站在一旁默默地看着，感叹道，一波未平一波又起，又有得忙了…

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

头…好痛…阿尔茜摸着头，慢慢地从地上爬起来，她望了望四周，然后愣住了，我不是应该在杰克家么…呃…这是哪里？ 

的确，这是哪里？

眼前的世界仿佛倒退了几百年…土黄色的路，土黄色的山，土黄色的…给阿尔茜一种整个世界都是土黄色的错觉。

“救护车救护车？”阿尔茜打开通讯器，尝试着与基地联系，然而，那边毫无反应。

待眩晕感完全消失后，阿尔茜迫不及待的变形，她必须要弄清楚这到底是什么地方…虽然威震天改邪归正解散了霸天虎，但是还有少量不肯接受事实的企图有一天重振霸天虎。或许，自己出现在这…是他们的阴谋？

顺着公路…也许不能称之为公路，因为它没有符合一条公路该有的样子…阿尔茜顺着上面的轮胎印，她想，或许这样能到最近的镇上也说不定。

然而，在整整行驶了两个小时，看到的除了土黄色还是土黄色后，阿尔茜头一次感觉到，用人类的说法叫视觉疲劳。

她停了下来，决定休息一下，顺便理清一下思路。

阿尔茜记得自己在太空桥…然后发生了故障…她被一股强大的力量扯入时空缝隙…

所以…难道我穿越了？

阿尔茜想起神子最近常说的词，她笑了笑，如果神子知道了，一定会大叫酷毙了对吧？然后她又想起了杰克…那孩子一定…很担心吧…

“快看！那儿有一个汽车人！”

一个声音嚷嚷着，把阿尔茜从自己的世界拉回来…阿尔茜抬头，不知什么时候，身边突然出现了五个TF…是霸天虎！阿尔茜惊讶了，这里居然也有霸天虎？但多年的战斗经验让她立刻摆好阵式亮出武器。

“我怎么觉得这个汽车人很陌生啊，威震天。”先前嚷嚷的那个TF有开口了，冲着身旁的一个银色TF说到。

“威震天？”阿尔茜愣住了，她迟疑地看着那个银色的铁桶头…这个是威震天？普神你逗我玩呢！

“汽车人，你是谁，为什么之前没见过你？”铁桶头威震天发话了，他挥了挥手，其他霸天虎便将她围了起来。

“阿尔茜，我的名字。”阿尔茜报出名字，她仔细地打量着众TF，盘算着该从哪边突围。既然这里有霸天虎，那么就应该会有汽车人的…

“威震天。”身后传来一个电子音。阿尔茜扭头，那是一个蓝白色的TF，“我的情报里，阿尔茜不是她。”

“声波是最好的情报官，说吧，你是谁？”威震天哈哈笑了起来，“你是艾丽塔，擎天柱的老相好对不对？”然后一副你不用说我都知道了就算你说了我也不会信的自信满满的样子。

而声波只是看了威震天一眼，没说什么，这让威震天愈发确信自己的判断。

阿尔茜没有再回答，她的内芯正在遭受巨大的冲击…威震天…声波…难道她真的穿越了，还是个平行时空？那她还回的去么？

“所有霸天虎听着！这是擎天柱的老相好，抓住她！别让她跑了。”威震天一声令下，几个霸天虎靠近了，一步一步缩紧包围圈。

阿尔茜没有动，她在寻找一个最容易下手的TF突围，声波是不可能的，虽然这个世界的他和她所认识的完全不一样，但是不排除他战斗力还是很高的可能。

很快，阿尔茜选择了最开始嚷嚷的红色TF，不要问她为什么，她只是第一眼看到就想起了那个狂妄自大的红蜘蛛。而就在她准备动手时，有变故出现了。

又有几个TF出现了，是汽车人。

阿尔茜打量着领头的TF，如果她没猜错的话，那个应该是擎天柱。

“威震天，你在干什么…”

擎天柱带领汽车人赶到，但是话还没说完他就停住了，很显然，他也看到了阿尔茜。

其实，他只是在诧异怎么多出了一个他不认识的汽车人。

但是威震天看到擎天柱的表情，更加得意：“擎天柱，你的老相好在我手上，还不快束手就擒！哈哈哈…”

阿尔茜感觉自己头上有什么东西滑了下来… 同时，在汽车人这边…

擎天柱：… …这谁啊？

爵士：这是大嫂？威扫地脑子有病吧…

大黄蜂：这就是大嫂…好漂亮…

铁皮：哪里冒出来的女TF敢冒充大嫂？

阿尔茜最终还是被救了，虽然她始终认为自己能从几个霸天虎的手中逃出来。

再次被盘问，阿尔茜学乖了，她说自己叫艾尔茜，是塞伯坦平民区的居民，在银河系旅行，误坠地球…

面对擎天柱的邀请——加入他的队伍，阿尔茜在短暂的犹豫后就答应了，她能感觉到在汽车人中似乎有TF对她有敌意…

其实阿尔茜是觉得很莫名奇妙，难道是我的错觉？她想…虽然…这个擎天柱不是她敬佩，追随的那一个。不过，她还是想去参观一下汽车人的基地，她对这个世界还是蛮好奇的。

阿尔茜记得人类有句话叫做生活就像XX，既然不能反抗，那就安然享受。不得不说，有时候人类的某些想法还是蛮对的。

在擎天柱的介绍下，阿尔茜才知道那个红色的头上有角的TF也叫飞过山。

飞过山…在芯里默默念着那个名字，阿尔茜盯着眼前飞过山，试图从他身上找到曾经搭档的影子，却只是徒劳。

他不是他…阿尔茜在芯里告诉自己，飞过山已经死了…

那个会逗她开心和她并肩作战的TF已经死了…

他死了…什么也没留下…

阿尔茜合上光学镜，强压下火种里翻涌的悲伤。待她再次张开光学镜时，对这个世界的好奇取代了悲伤。 

她想，就把这次的遭遇当做是一次异世界旅行吧。

擎天柱让大黄蜂和人类男孩斯派克带领阿尔茜参观他们的基地。

然而，这一切在爵士看来却是阿尔茜目光灼热地盯着飞过山，他直接忽略了阿尔茜的光学镜中闪过的暗淡，但这并不表示别的TF没看到。

所以，等大黄蜂和斯派克带阿尔茜走后，爵士便调笑起飞过山：“嘿老兄，艾尔茜那妞看上你了，瞧她盯着你的样子，如狼似虎啊~怎么，你要不要考虑一下？”

闻言，飞过山愣了一下，但是他马上扑了过去和爵士扭打在一起，“你以后少说些跟人类学来的流痞话！！”

“喂！不就是说着玩玩吗？！你干嘛呢？！”爵士也不甘示弱地反驳，“我怎么流痞了？！”

“…！！反正你不许以后再这么说她！！”

“喂！你还讲不讲理啊？！！”爵士扭头，“大哥，救我！！”

擎天柱却没有来制止飞过山，他严肃地告诉爵士：“我也认为在背后议论别人是不对的，而且对方还是女性。”

此言一出，其他TF纷纷附和，表示大哥说的对。

爵士：“… …！！你们都欺负我！还能不能一起快乐的玩耍了？！！”

在场的所有TF，包括擎天柱，异口同声：“不能。”

擎天柱（一本正经）：“爵士，你要知道，我们来地球可不是来玩的。”

其实飞过山看到了，他看到阿尔茜在听到他名字后一瞬间的惊喜，也看到了那短暂的惊喜变为悲伤…再到绝望…

他也不知道为什么，在爵士开那个艾尔茜的玩笑时，自己会莫名的有些恼怒。

艾尔茜…你是谁？

为什么我能感受到你在那一瞬间铺天盖地的悲伤…


	3. Chapter 3

无论在哪个时空…汽车人的基地还是一样的…简陋啊…阿尔茜看着这个称之为基地的地方，无语了。

大黄蜂解释到：“虽然这里看起来比较简陋，但是一些设备还是比较齐全的…”他指着一个有着大屏幕的机器，“这是显像一号，他监视着地球上的一切…还有…”

“就是啊，阿尔茜，你别看这儿有点简陋，其实这儿挺好的。”斯派克怕阿尔茜不信，补充道，“你住着住着就会喜欢上这儿的…”

阿尔茜：… …

看惯了不会说话只能BB的萌萌哒小蜂…她实在无法将眼前有些话唠的TF当成大黄蜂。

将基地一些设备和常用口令向阿尔茜简单的介绍后，大黄蜂带阿尔茜来到一个不是很大的隔间。

“呃，这是你的房间…那边是充电床…”大黄蜂挠挠头，似乎有些不好意思，“我们不知道会有女TF来…所以没什么准备…”

“没关系。”阿尔茜看了看她的房间，和她原来住的比也没小多少，想了想，她认真地说，“谢谢你，大黄蜂。”

大黄蜂更不好意思了，他结结巴巴地回答，“不不用…不用谢…谢我…这是…大哥…让我准备。”

斯派克看着大黄蜂的样子噗哧地笑了。

“呵呵…”阿尔茜低头掩去上扬的嘴角。

挡板、飞过山…发生过那么多的事，她都快忘记怎么笑了。

也许是该放松放松自己了。

接下来的几天里，斯派克和大汉（擎天柱要求的，大黄蜂被派去巡逻了，理由是阿尔茜需要和其他TF熟悉一下…）给阿尔茜好好地补习了一下关于这个世界的霸天虎的知识，然后阿尔茜感觉自己的世界观有点崩塌。

其他的霸天虎还不打紧，变形后差不多都是飞机，然而…

威震天在地球上变形状态是P-38式手枪…阿尔茜真的很难想象，那个不可一世的破坏大帝被别的TF握在手中的画面…

至于声波…则是索尼Walkman卡带式随身听。

听到这时阿尔茜只是挑了挑眉，声波是情报官，变形成这个也是可以理解的…自少比威震天要好一些，她芯下默默嘀咕。

大汉看到阿尔茜的反应，以为她很不屑，他觉得自己很有必要给她说清楚霸天虎的情报官的麻烦性。

“声波经常变形成随声听躲在角落里窃听情报，这很难发现。”大号看了看阿尔茜没什么别的反应，又接着说，“你不要小看他，他的磁带军团可是很难解决的。”

这下阿尔茜疑惑了，她问，“磁带军团…嗯？”

“声波的磁带军团有激光鸟，锯齿鸟，轰隆隆和机械狗…好像还有…不过我目前见过的只有这些。”斯派克在一旁补充，“这些磁带们可麻烦了，我都吃过好几次亏了！”

然后，他们满意地看到了阿尔茜诧异的表情。

阿尔茜庆幸当时没选从声波那边突围…

不过，卡带式随身听？磁带军团？长什么样？阿尔茜突然对霸天虎情报官的变形后的样子有点好奇了。

接下来的几天一直很宁静，虎子们也没有什么动作。

虽然阿尔茜话不多性子也不是很活泼，但在大黄蜂的刻意带动下基地里的其他TF也渐渐和阿尔茜熟了起来，比如说爵士这个活泼好动的TF。

“嘿！阿尔茜！”爵士冲到阿尔茜身边与她并肩行驶，“你觉得飞过山怎么样？”

“还行。”阿尔茜不耐烦地回答，要不是擎天柱让爵士带着她熟悉地球，她早就甩掉这个烦人精了。 为什么不让大黄蜂带着她呢？大黄蜂虽然有些话多，但至少不会像爵士这样老追着这种问题不放啊…

“阿尔茜，”爵士似乎完全看不出阿尔茜的不耐，念叨着，“你是不是看上飞过山了…你不知道你看他的那个眼神……啧啧啧……”

阿尔茜猛得扭头，“你什么意思？”

爵士懵了一下才意识到自己不知不觉中瞎说了什么，他看着阿尔茜好像感兴趣了，高兴地笑了，“就是字面的意思啊……怎么？我说对了？”

“你觉得呢…嗯？”阿尔茜淡淡地回答，一边亮了一下手中千斤顶给她配制的武器，满意地看到爵士一脸惊恐。

阿尔茜在这儿过得可谓无忧无虑，虽然擎天柱让千斤顶给她配备了武器，但从不让她加入战斗，只让她给救护车打打下手，阿尔茜和他争论过，但擎天柱认为她没有经过正规地训练，不适合战斗。阿尔茜自然不会暴露自己的曾经，那会引起一些有关她身份的麻烦。

但并不是每个人都过得很快乐，比如飞过山。

随着时间的推移，飞过山隐隐约约觉得艾尔茜对他的态度很奇怪。

艾尔茜可以和大黄蜂，爵士他们聊得很开心，但只要面对他，艾尔茜就会变得很冷淡，而且那种冷淡不像是发自内心，反而…像是故意的。你…为什么？飞过山有几次都想问却始终没说出口。 

飞过山不认为艾尔茜讨厌他，他可没有忘记艾尔茜一开始见到他的眼神。他觉得自己有必要找艾尔茜谈谈。

“你最近很不对劲啊，”幻影拦住飞过山。

“我最近好得不能再好了。”飞过山僵硬地回答，自从那件事后，面对幻影时他总是有点不自在。

幻影却没有放过他，“你喜欢艾尔茜？”

“你怎么会这样想？”飞过山反问。

“我发现你挺关心她的呀，没事就往人家身边凑，你看不出人家对你没兴趣么？”幻影盯着飞过山，不想错过他的任何一个表情。 “我喜不喜欢她关你什么事？”飞过山突然就有点恼怒了，他看着幻影，“你怎么什么事都要管？上次怀疑你是内奸是我不对，我已经道歉了，你还想怎样？”

幻影露出一个慵懒的笑容，“我关心你嘛。”

飞过山愤愤地推开幻影，“谁要你的关心！”

… …

幻影似乎丝毫不在意飞过山的冷漠与讨厌，他冲着飞过山的背影说到，“你不用想了，没机会的。” 红色的身影顿了顿，然后大步走开。

“混蛋！”飞过山一拳砸在墙上，他倒真对艾尔茜没那个意思，但是看着幻影那似笑非笑的样子，他就忍不住口是心非。

事实上，飞过山多多少少对幻影还是有点歉疚的，毕竟他曾误会过幻影，还差点杀了他。虽然，幻影说了不怪他，可飞过山芯里就是有个疙瘩，以至于看着幻影欠扁的脸，他就是下不了手。

将眼前的墙壁想象成幻影，飞过山一拳又一拳地打上去，尽情地发泄着芯中那股说不清道不明的情绪。

“艾尔茜，我们可以谈谈么？”趁大家都不在时，飞过山找到阿尔茜。

阿尔茜犹豫了一下，她点点头，随飞过山去了基地所在的山顶。

阿尔茜安静地坐在地上，夕阳的余晖照在她身上，泛起一层温暖的橘红色的光…

飞过山看到眼前的景色，突然希望时间就此停止，他定定地看着沐浴在余晖中的阿尔茜，仿佛要把看到的深深地刻入CPU。

“你…讨厌我？”飞过山扭头看向渐渐下落的太阳，微微刺眼的光芒让他下意识地闭上了眼睛。

“没有。”阿尔茜的回答十分简短。

场面一下子冷了下来。

两TF就这样坐着，谁都没有说话，直到阿尔茜打破沉默。

她说着，带着难以察觉的悲伤，“你很像我的一个搭档…不…是朋友，很好很好的朋友。”

“他…”飞过山迟疑了，他其实很想问是男朋友么，但终是没有说出口。

“我们是一起工作的搭档…”陷入回忆的阿尔茜整个身体都散发着一种名为温柔的气息，飞过山忍不住朝她靠近了一些。

“然后呢？”他小心翼翼地问到。

“然后？”阿尔茜似乎苦笑了一下，“没有然后了，他在一次工作中出了意外…”

飞过山感觉自己的火种突地跳动了一下，他忍不住去搂住了阿尔茜，而陷入在回忆中的阿尔茜根本没意识到飞过山的动作…

在飞过山的手碰到阿尔茜手臂的一瞬间，一阵嘈杂的摇滚乐从石块堆成的小山后传来，惊醒了阿尔茜和飞过山。

阿尔茜一个闪身远离了飞过山，她有点戒备的眼神伤到了飞过山，飞过山诺诺地说到：“我没有别的意思…”

阿尔茜沉默了，但是眼神慢慢地变得柔和，她轻声地说了句没事，然后纵身一跃，变成摩托车飞快开走了。

飞过山懊恼地拍了拍自己的头。

音乐声还在放着而且越来越大，飞过山在芯底骂了声，朝石块堆那边吼：“录音机你够了！”

音乐声戛然停止。

“我说飞过山你够了！”录音机躲在爵士身后，“我说了多少次了！我没有去山顶，更别提打扰你和艾……”

“你们…到底发生什么了？唉唉唉…飞过山你打到我了！！！”爵士尝试着和解，结果自己不小心挨了一拳。

“除了你还有谁回放那个难听死了吵死了的歌！”飞过山瞪着录音机。

“呃…还有…还有”录音机的CPU飞速旋转着，他是真的不知道到底发生了会让飞过山误会他…忽然，录音机灵机一动，他一把将爵士推到飞过山面前，“爵士！…爵士会放音乐！”他高声叫到，生怕飞过山听不到。

飞过山猛地看向爵士。 “唉唉唉！别看我！我下午和斯派克去城里玩了！”爵士一边解释一边狠狠地掐了一下录音机。

“飞过去，爵士和录音机今天下午都被分配了任务，不在基地。”显像一号突然出声了。 飞过山没有再说什么，如果不是录音机和爵士…那会是谁呢？不过飞过山也没有多想，毕竟也没有发生什么特别严重的事。


	4. Chapter 4

在擎天柱的带领下，汽车人又一次破坏了霸天虎的阴谋，当晚，汽车人开了一个庆祝会，所有的汽车人都喝的酩酊大醉。

阿尔茜坐在基地所在的那个山顶，身边是一堆装高浓度的能量液的瓶子。

“飞过山…”阿尔茜呢喃着，显然，她也醉得不清。

一个黑影从石堆后走出来，是声波。

从下午到现在，他一直都在石堆后面，那个嘈杂的摇滚乐就是他放的。

声波自己也很诧异，这是他第一次做出没经过CPU逻辑处理的动作。可是当他看到飞过山要搂住阿尔茜时，他是真的感觉到了不舒服，说不清的不舒服。

“…谁？”阿尔茜晕乎乎地转过头，她模糊地看着越来越近的身影，慢慢地爬起来。

“飞过山？”

“你知不知道…我有多后悔…没有好好珍惜和你在一起的时光…”清洗液覆满阿尔茜的面颊，她哽咽着语无伦次，“飞过山…你是我最好的搭档啊…”

阿尔茜俨然将声波当成了她死去的搭档，她拼命地晃着声波，“为什么…你要闯入我的生活…然后又突然离去…”

“你知道我有多伤心么…你和挡板…最后都扔下了我…”

说完最后一句话，阿尔茜仿佛失去了所有力气，她倒在声波的怀里，再无声息。

声波急切地去看怀里的TF，却发现她只是昏过去了，才微微放芯。

然而，他又愣住了，他为什么要担芯？对方不过是一个汽车人啊…声波复杂地看着怀里的TF。

夜色浸染了声波的面罩，他自己都不知道，自己的光学镜里满满的都是坚毅和柔情。或许明天一早，阿尔茜连自己说过什么都不记得了，但是声波永远都不会忘记。

在这个夜晚，这个荒凉的土堆上，这个一直坚强勇敢示人的女TF用满是清洗液的面孔告诉他，她有多需要爱与被爱。

飞过山最近都很郁闷。

飞过山小心翼翼走进基地，他飞快扫视了一下，在没看到某TF才松了口气。

“飞过山，你在逃避。”一声电子音传来，让飞过山有一阵僵硬。

飞过山无奈的转身，“我没有，你不要乱说啊。”

“我看到了，在储藏室…”不知道是不是幻觉，飞过山竟然从显像一号的声音里听到一丝揶揄。

见瞒不下去了，飞过山撇过脸，不自在地问：“那你怎么看？”

“他很不错，那次你误会他是叛徒，差点杀了他，他却依旧对你…”

显像一号还没说完，就被进来某TF打断。

“嘿！你们在说什么呢？”爵士大大咧咧地走进基地，身后跟着大黄蜂，阿尔茜，录音机和大汉，还有幻影。

“额…没什么没什么…对吧，显像一号…”说到最后，飞过山有点咬牙切齿，显像一号肯定看到他们回来了，却故意不告诉他的！

飞过山躲开某TF炽热的目光，他皱了皱眉，问：“最近情况怎么样？”

“好极了！威震天不在，那三只小飞机自然是连连败退。”录音机抢着回答，“可惜了～某人要留下来守基地…”

“…”飞过山自动过滤了后面几句，“威震天不在？那他去哪了？”

“他和擎天柱，救护车一样，去了非洲。”显像一号回答完后，就不再说话。

“对了，”爵士突然想起什么似的，他皱着眉，转头问阿尔茜，“你…你有没有发觉，嗯，声波对你似乎有点不同啊？”

“…啊？”没想到话题会突然移到自己身上，阿尔茜愣住了。

“我也注意到了，阿尔茜，”大汉也开口了，“他的攻击都有意无意都避开你了…”

阿尔茜看了看身边的战友，的确，他们身上多多少少都有点伤，而自己…阿尔茜低下头，完好无损。

“或许，只是你们的错觉吧…”大黄蜂在一旁说到，“阿尔茜很敏捷，她躲过了那些攻击…”

阿尔茜看了一眼大黄蜂，才对其他TF说：“没错！”

“可是我观察了好几个月了！每次我们开打时，声波都是这样！”录音机有些不满了。

阿尔茜猛地看向录音机，然后露出一个狡黠的笑容：“哦～都观察了好几个月了～原来你对声波这么有兴趣啊…”

“哎哎哎…我们不是在讨论阿尔茜和声波的么…”录音机看着四周的TF光学镜中冒出的八卦的光芒，欲哭无泪。

算你狠！阿尔茜！

【阿尔茜】

当爵士说出那句话时，阿尔茜有一瞬间的惊慌失措，她以为爵士他们看破了自己的内芯想法。

阿尔茜总是能从声波身上感到一丝莫名的熟悉，所以，在战斗中她总是没有真正向声波出手。

一向与霸天虎有不共戴天之仇的自己竟然会对霸天虎的情报官下不了手，连阿尔茜都觉得好笑。

而现在，爵士的话却提醒了她，声波也没向自己出过手？阿尔茜很疑惑，这是为什么。

在某个裂开的山谷，一群霸天虎聚集在那里。

“威震天大人，看我们发现了什么！”惊天雷大叫道。

“这里的能量这么多，看来我们不愁回不了赛博坦了。”红蜘蛛说着就要跳下去捡谷底的水晶能量体。

“等等，红蜘蛛。”威震天一脚将红蜘蛛踢开，“我说过这里的能量很不稳定，只要一接触，它就会烧坏你的电路板。”

“那我们来着干什么？”红蜘蛛顿时不满了，他叫嚷着表示怀疑威震天的领导能力，而威震天只是看了他一眼，叫道：“声波。”

“我们可以引诱汽车人，红蜘蛛。”声波读懂威震天的芯里活动，于是他解释道。

威震天满意地点点头，他严肃地说，“你可不要坏了我的好事，红蜘蛛。”

在基地的汽车人很快接到来自擎天柱的讯息，“擎天柱等人在峡谷发现能量晶体并与霸天虎交手了，”显像一号的机械电子音在基地里回荡，“擎天柱请求支援。”

“发生什么了？”阿尔茜和斯派克刚从附近的小镇回来就听到这样的消息。

“我们遇上了点麻烦，”救护车一边收拾着东西一边头也不回的回答，“机械恐龙在东非，现在只剩下我和千斤顶了，阿尔茜斯派克，我需要你们帮忙照看基地。”

“我想还是你留下吧，”阿尔茜眼里闪过一丝亮光，她伸了个懒腰，好久都没怎么动了，她都快生锈了，“我和千斤顶去就好了。”

斯派克连连点头，“没错，让我们去，救护车你留下吧，我和艾尔茜对基地还不是很熟…”但是他的声音越来越低。

阿尔茜转头就看见救护车一脸鄙视地看着斯派克。（救护车：就你还不熟？想去看热闹找个好点的理由好伐…）

救护车嗤了一声，然后点点头。他事还挺多的，既然他们想去，那就去吧。他一点也不担心，反正到目前为止，霸天虎的阴谋没成功一次。


	5. Chapter 5

谁也没料到事情竟然会这样。

威震天将汽车人诱骗到那个裂谷边，还没进行下一步计划就被飞过山识破，他只好朝裂谷开了一炮，在听到爆炸声此起彼伏后，带着霸天虎军团离开。

当爆炸的气浪袭卷过来时，阿尔茜已经被逼到了崖壁边，她根本就逃不开。

阿尔茜只感觉一阵撞击，就晕了过去，在下线的前一秒，迷迷糊糊的她感觉到有谁托了她一下，那是一个蓝白色的身影…

“艾尔茜！” 大黄蜂眼睁睁地看着阿尔茜落下悬崖，他想冲过去救她，却被擎天柱等人拦住了。

“大黄蜂，崖底下全是不稳定水晶能量体，”擎天柱让铁皮拉住大黄蜂，“我们会救她，不过要等爆炸结束。”

“可是，万一她掉在了那些水晶能量体上…”大黄蜂不敢想象他将失去那个像姐姐一样照顾他的漂亮TF。

“我很抱歉，大黄蜂。”擎天柱说着，因为水晶能源爆炸的气浪的冲击，地面似乎要裂开了，他急忙变形，“汽车人，变形，撤退！”

大黄蜂犹豫不决地看着阿尔茜落下的地方，最后被千斤顶打晕带走。

“这次干的不错！”威震天哈哈大笑，“这下擎天柱肯定气的要死，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

“威震天，”红蜘蛛媚笑着端着能量液从一旁走出，“让我们干一杯吧，这的确值得庆祝。”

威震天接过能量液，却看也不看红蜘蛛，他将能量液递给声波，“这次你做得很好，声波。”

“等等…”红蜘蛛似乎想说什么，但他还是咽下了。

声波看了红蜘蛛一眼，沉默地接过威震天递过来的那份能量液。

声波有点想不通，自己竟然会在爆炸的一瞬间救走了阿尔茜，大概是因为自己和她来自同一个世界吧，声波想，这件事如果被震荡波那家伙知道了，他一定会说，这不符合逻辑…

这的确不符合逻辑。

他朝着自己安置阿尔茜的地方走去，阿尔茜受伤不严重，她只需好好休息一下就好。

声波看着昏迷不醒的阿尔茜，想了一下，将威震天给他的能量液剩余的全部灌给了阿尔茜，没错，是灌，声波的动作可以说是一点也不温柔。

在一旁坐了一会儿，声波准备离开，但他突然感到一阵眩晕，伴随着一股陌生的情绪从火种中冒出，他不由得扶住墙壁。

声波已经不记得自己是有多久没有这种感觉了，大概是从他跟着威震天开始吧…那种叫做欲望的情绪迅速从火种袭卷了他整个机体。

那些能量液原本是给威震天的…声波想起红蜘蛛的媚笑，瞬间就明白了什么。

红蜘蛛，这笔账我记下了。

声波的机甲迅速升温，他扭头看了阿尔茜一眼，觉得自己应该离开这，但是又是一波欲望流遍他的全身，他有点压抑不住了。

此刻的声波十分清醒，可是他的机体在叫嚣着拆了她…拆了她…

声波沉默了，他在欲望和理智中挣扎，他可以选择下线的，但在这种情况下下线，他的机体可能会承受不住吧…声波低头看着自己老旧的机身，和他原本的机体完全没有可比性。

如果对方不是汽车人…声波看着阿尔茜漂亮的蓝色机体，突然就有点犹豫了。

而在能量液的“帮助”下，阿尔茜也醒了过来。

她是热醒的，机体的升温使她强制上线。

“这是什么地方…”阿尔茜挣扎着想爬起来，却因为全身无力而瘫软在地，她刚在琢磨自己机体的变化是怎么回事，抬头就看到了散发着诡异气息的声波。

“你…”阿尔茜回想起之前发生的事，虽然不可置信但眼下的情况只可能是声波救了她，可是…声波，为什么要救她？

虽然对方是霸天虎，但毕竟救了自己，而且，自己不属于这个世界，对这个世界的霸天虎也就没那么仇视，阿尔茜觉得自己有必要表达一下感谢，但声波的下一个举动让阿尔茜把即将出口的话咽了下去。

声波的手绕上阿尔茜的腰部。

阿尔茜只感觉腰部连接处的电线被扯了一下，然后一股电流传遍了全身，她本来就没什么力气的腿一软，倒在了声波的怀里，声波搂着阿尔茜顺势将她按在墙上。

“不，不，放开我…嗯~”敏感处又是一阵电流，阿尔茜可以想象出声波的手是如何灵巧地探向她护甲的缝隙，是如何“蹂躏”她腰间敏感的电线。

如果对方不是霸天虎，这也许可以称的上是享受，不过此刻，阿尔茜只感到了耻辱。

“声波！你看清楚！我是汽车人！你…你这样还不如…不如杀了我…啊…”阿尔茜地光学镜因全身流过的快感般的电流而变得模糊，她努力抵挡着来自机体上的欲望，内芯满是愤怒，清洗液不知不觉就流了出来。

声波伸向阿尔茜防护板的另一只手停在了半空，很明显，他注意到了阿尔茜的表情。

短暂的犹豫后，声波做了一个在后来自己一直没想通的举动。

他打开面罩，低头，缓缓地吻上阿尔茜的脸颊，温柔地舐去那些清洗液。

【插播一下小红… 】

没有TF会知道当红蜘蛛听到声波和威震天在一起时有多么焦急，声波喝了那杯能量液…

红蜘蛛不敢想象，他急急忙忙地跑去威震天的房间，在看到自己心心念念的TF安然无恙地坐在充电床上，皱着眉头问自己：“有什么事么，红蜘蛛？”后，他才松了口气。

换上一副谄媚的笑容，红蜘蛛扭着腰走过去，“我想和你讨论一下关于地球能源开发的事…”

至于声波…红蜘蛛才不关心呢，不过是分量比较足的催情能量液罢了…他爱找谁拆就找谁拆，只要不是威震天就够了…红蜘蛛想着，面上的笑容更深了一些。

阿尔茜再次醒来时，声波已经离开了。

阿尔茜简单地整理了一下自己，如果不是她感觉到机体上的不适以及残留着的一些不明液体，她一定会以为自己只是睡了一觉。

声波，阿尔茜合上光学镜，虽然你救了我，但是…阿尔茜猛地睁开光学镜，湛蓝色的光晕里充满了复杂的情绪，你对我做的事，我会讨回来的。

阿尔茜不知道也不会知道，自己的光学镜里除了愤怒，绝望，伤心…之外，还有一些别的情绪。 她跃起变成一辆摩托车，离开这个另她羞耻的地方。

阿尔茜没有回汽车人的基地，她在无人的公路上疯狂地飙车…一遍又一遍，一圈走一圈，直到力竭。

她停在一个土堆旁，缩了缩肩膀，屈膝坐了下来，阿尔茜双手枕在膝盖上，木然地望着黑夜的尽头。 月色如水，苍穹入墨。 然后，在那里坐了整整一夜。 

而她没有注意到的是，在土堆的另一边，一个蓝白相间的随身听静静地立在那里。 

然后陪了她整整一夜。

【TBC】


	6. Chapter 6

阿尔茜能在那么剧烈的爆炸中存活下来，这是所有TF都没料到的事，但很快，很多TF都察觉了阿尔茜的不对劲，虽然她和之前一样不怎么爱说话。 

“艾尔茜…”大黄蜂一脸担心地看着阿尔茜，他们都想方设法旁敲侧听，硬是没打听出阿尔茜是如何躲过爆炸，而对于爆炸之后的三天，阿尔茜也是缄口不言。

“我没事。”阿尔茜面无表情地回答，她的声音很平淡，像古井一样不泛起一丝波澜。 

可是真的没事么？擎天柱看着一旁微微低头的阿尔茜沉思，连他都察觉到四周气温在降低。

他开始后悔将阿尔茜带到战场了，这个状态的她真的不适合战斗。

“可是你…”大黄蜂欲言又止。 

“喂！你们聊够了没？！！”聒噪的声音插了进来，阿尔茜不由得皱了皱眉。而红蜘蛛却一脸惊讶，“你居然没死？！命真大啊，艾尔茜。” 

闹翻天不屑地冷哼，“呵，今天你们就没有这么幸运了…” 

“说话注意点，小飞机！信不信我打的你满地找牙！”憋了很久的爵士逮住机会插了进来。 

“你个吵死了的破汽车！谁被打还说不定呢？！”无辜被牵连的小飞机惊天雷立刻加入了唇舌大战。 而看到自家领袖没有出声制止后，舌上之争更是进入了白热化阶段。 

阿尔茜只是扫视着在场的TF，寻找着某只霸天虎，当眸光划过某蓝白相间的TF时，阿尔茜平静的脸上出现了一瞬间的扭曲，但她马上就若无其事地移开目光，好似什么事情都没有发生，只是以她为中心，方圆十几米的气温又降低了几度。 

“阿嚏——”一旁观战的斯派克打了个喷嚏，他摸着胳膊上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩，疑惑了：明明是夏天，怎么就这么冷…？

威震天很恼火，自家三只小飞机竟然说不赢两辆破汽车，而且对方三言两语就将自己的小飞机引得暴跳如雷。当所谓的“战争”变成单方面的受虐，威震天坐不住了。 

“都给我住口！”威震天一声吼，地球也要抖三抖，嗯，很好，场面瞬间安静下来。 

“放弃吧，威震天。地球上的人类都知道邪不压正。”擎天柱又开始了他的劝说。 

“擎天柱，”威震天微微扬着头，不屑地说，“你的人也就会耍嘴皮子罢了。” 

“威震天，你总是这般执迷不悟。”擎天柱的声音里似乎有一声叹息。 

“哼，究竟是谁在执迷不悟？擎天柱，你为何总是要和我作对？！”威震天盯着擎天柱，冷笑，“不过…你在也没机会了，老伙伴……” 说罢，又朝三小飞机怒吼道，“别BB了，给我上！”

“擎天柱，只要你说三声威震天万岁，我可以饶过你的。”威震天哈哈大笑，虽然知道这不大可能，但是他真的很期待。 

“威震天，”擎天柱似乎叹息了一声，然后一拳打在威震天脸上，“你什么时候才能清醒。”

“混蛋！”威震天从地上爬起来，“声波，闹翻天，惊天雷，你们给我看好汽车人，红蜘蛛，你和我去拿那件武器！”

“大哥，”一众轮子都看向擎天柱。

擎天柱沉吟了一秒，“汽车人，战斗…”话音刚落，一个蓝色的TF蹿了出来。 艾尔茜？！

“他交给我！”阿尔茜跃身一跳冲向声波。

但另她诧异的是，声波竟然没有迎上来，而是转身就走，这不符合他的性格，阿尔茜想。

所以…这是个陷阱？ 就算是陷阱又能怎样，她还能退缩么？

那个夜里…阿尔茜的光学镜里一片阴霾，复杂的情绪涌上她的胸口，让她几乎喘不过气来，阿尔茜咬咬牙，跟了上去。 … …

这种在战场上，掉头就跑的行为，恐怕是前霸天虎情报官大人的第一次了，声波皱眉，他的硬盘里的数据告诉他，像这样被追着跑的情况，似乎从未有过。

然而，当他听到身后紧紧跟随的脚步声，声波感觉自己火种渐渐地平静了许多。

声波很清楚，自己这次违反原则的举动并非一时的CPU发热，他知道威震天做了什么，所以他知道汽车人这次肯定在劫难逃，或许他们之中有可以逃过一劫的，但几率微乎其微。 

声波不愿意看到阿尔茜受伤，所以，他选择将她带出战场。 

他不知道从什么开始自己开始关注这个坚强美丽的女TF，或许，是那天晚上之后？声波难得怀疑自己的记忆，不，应该更早… 在距离战场有一定距离后，声波停了下来，他转身：“阿尔茜，我想和你谈谈。”

“你去和普神说去吧！” 阿尔茜冲过去，她抬脚踢向声波，却被对方一个闪身躲过，声波抓住阿尔茜的腿，将她推开，他的声音里有一丝急切：“阿尔茜，我不是来和你打架的…” 

“没什么好说的，”阿尔茜不甘心地从地上爬起，再次冲了上去，不过她没有再踢过去，而是露出手腕部的刀刃，“如果非要说什么…” 

“那就不是你死，就是我活！”阿尔茜咬牙切齿。

声波的逻辑处理器迅速地分析完这句话，他感觉整个TF都不好了…他有些奇怪地看了一眼阿尔茜，果然很生气么…连逻辑电路都开始混乱了呀…可这有什么好生气的呢？与能霸天虎的高级情报官对接，这可是一种荣幸啊… 

( 声波：喂喂！“不是你死”和“就是我活”不是同一个意思么？！) 

他不想伤害阿尔茜，可是对方却没和他一样的手软，在六回合后，声波还是将阿尔茜摁在地上。

阿尔茜剧烈挣扎，奈何男女性TF机体的差异在此刻显现出来，几番无果后，阿尔茜像放弃了什么似的，她颓废地躺在地上，扭过头，对紧紧压在自己身上的某TF说：“杀了我。” 

声波愣了一下，“那天晚上，我很抱歉…”

声波的声音有些不自然，也难怪，这毕竟是他第一次说道歉的话，而且对方还是个汽车人。 

若是以前的他，是绝对不会这样低声下气的道歉的…不过，现在的我还是我么…声波低头看着自己老旧的机体和胸口的霸天虎标志。 

准确的说，从太空桥故障的那一刻起，他还是他，却也不是他了。 

“没有什么可抱歉的，弱肉强食，无论在哪都是不变的定律。”阿尔茜淡淡的回答，她不想再去想什么了，这里发生的一切都像一场梦，连声波都会道歉？

阿尔茜在心底默默祷告…普神，让我醒来吧…告诉我这一切都是梦… 

蓝星人有句话说的好啊，理想很丰满，现实很骨感。 

“那天晚上…我喝了红蜘蛛给的高纯能量液…”声波顿了顿，“抱歉对你如此粗暴…” 

说实在话，虽然声波说的是道歉的话，但是阿尔茜无法从金属质感的声音中感受到真诚。 

“现在说这个还有什么意义…”阿尔茜的声音低低的，仿佛只是一声叹息。 

声波看着阿尔茜别过的脸，阴影让她的脸晦暗不明…等等…声波突然想到了什么，面罩下得露出古怪的神色。

“那不会…”声波犹豫了，他想起在那个疯狂的夜里，阿尔茜生涩的动作和压抑的呻吟…

“你不会…是第一次吧…” 

“滚！” 阿尔茜脸一红，恼怒地吼道。

声波定定地看着阿尔茜，一动不动，在阿尔茜开始怀疑某TF已当机时，

某TF终于动了。

他慢慢从阿尔茜身上爬起来，伸手去拉阿尔茜，被对方打掉后，他默默地退后了两步。

声波扭过头，看着远方，“抱歉，我以为你…” 此刻声波的CPU在飞速旋转，在几分钟前他刚刚做了一个艰难的决定，而现在，他正在组织语言… 

阿尔茜看着眼前的TF将火种舱的方向对着自己，是在试探我么？

她想，现在是杀了他的最好时机。

杀了他…杀了他…芯底有个女声在疯狂地叫嚣。 可是…阿尔茜看着眼前陷入沉思的霸天虎，突然就下不了手了。 

“阿尔茜，如果你很在意，我愿意负责。”犹豫了很久的声波突然开口。 

“呵，负责？”阿尔茜不屑地冷笑，“要真想负责，就让我杀了你！” 

“不行，”声波想也不想地否定了，他说，“我死了，就不能对你负责了…”

“那你想怎么样？怕死鬼！” 

“加入霸天虎，”声波坚定地回答，“保护你。”

“你做梦！” 阿尔茜不想在和声波废话了，“别让我再看到你，不然我见你一次杀一次！”说罢，转身战场奔去，不知道为什么，她有一种不详的预感。 

“汪汪！”有什么咬住了她的腿，阿尔茜低头，那是声波的机械狗。 

“不要回去，”声波抓住阿尔茜的手臂，“很危险…”

“滚！”阿尔茜一把甩开声波，“如果我的同伴出了事，我一定不会放过你！” 

“你确定他们是你的同伴？”声波盯着阿尔茜的光学镜，一字一顿。 阿尔茜毫不示弱地看回去。 

“现在是了。”她说。 阿尔茜转身变形后朝战场狂奔而去，但她突然想到了一件事，为什么声波要叫她阿尔茜？

【TBC】


	7. Chapter 7

这是声波第一次开始痛恨这具机体的老旧，他完全跟不上变成摩托狂飙的阿尔茜的速度。

该死，声波有一种强烈的预感，这很可能是他最后一次见到阿尔茜了，想到可能会发生的什么，声波加快了奔跑的速度。

这真的是一个很好笑的场面，前霸天虎的情报官追在在一个汽车人后面，还是为了救她，很可笑，不是么？

两个多月前，因为某件事，霸天虎的情报官在地球上四处游荡，试图摆脱某种莫名的情绪，却意外地在地球上一个叫秘鲁的国家…检测到了巨大的能量波动，经过一番探索，他找到了一块当地蓝星人称之为“能量水晶”的石头，该石头蕴含着的能量足以毁灭整个地球。

“红蜘蛛，给你个表现的机会，”听完自家情报官的汇报后，威震天终于从上次的惨败中恢复过来，他微笑着对被绑在充电床上的红蜘蛛说。 

“想都别想，威震天，总有一天我会压着你的，因为我才是霸天虎的领袖！”被绑着折腾了一夜的红蜘蛛没好气的回答。 

威震天眯着光学镜，冷笑着捏住红蜘蛛的下巴，“你以为是谁让声波和你好好相处的，红蜘蛛。” 

红蜘蛛一下子瞪大了光学镜，难道威震天知道自己给他下药却不小心让声波喝了的那件事了？！ 

威震天光学镜泛出冷冷地猩红色的光，“我难道不该惩罚你么，给我的情报官下药…”

…听到这里时，红蜘蛛突然有种劫后余生的感觉，看来威震天是误会了…不过误会了也好… 他看着眼前的银色TF…如果可以压着他…红蜘蛛想象着霸天虎领袖在自己身下喘息求饶…那么他成为霸天虎领袖不是指日可待…想着想着，红蜘蛛面部装甲有些发烫，火种舱内一片躁动。 

“你在想什么？！”威震天一拳打在红蜘蛛头侧的地方，红蜘蛛刚才看他的眼神仿佛要把他拆了一般。拳头划过装甲的地方有火辣辣的感觉，让红蜘蛛不由得缩了缩头。 

“给你一个月的时间，给我将‘能量水晶’改装成一个可发射武器装置，不然…你应该知道声波有很多种方法对付你，红蜘蛛。”

红蜘蛛很想不甘示弱地瞪着威震天，但在看到对方光学镜里的满满威胁后，软了下来，“没问题，威震天…大人。” 

他才不是因为害怕声波那个胆小的情报官呢！红蜘蛛愤愤地在芯底嘀咕。 

【声波】

声波朝着战场赶去，不安的感觉越来越强烈，他不由得加快了速度。

当他赶到战场时，一阵耀眼绚烂划破天际，那是红蜘蛛将“能量水晶”改造的超新型武器，其巨大能量被压缩在特制的炮管里，这就导致了它的每一击的必杀性，直接轰在TF机体可以将其烧成悬浮于空气中的微粒，断绝一切生还可能。

阿尔茜！！

声波什么也看不到什么也听不到，他只看到那个蓝色的身影被笼罩在白光中心。 

CPU一瞬间的当机，大量关于如何处理这类情况的信息涌上来，而声波却来不及分辨出最有用的信息，他的机体已经扑向了还未回神的女TF，将她紧紧压在身下。 

这不符合逻辑…声波想起了震荡波经常说的一句话。

他低头看向怀里的阿尔茜，她已经晕了过去。 

当机体染上灼热时，声波已经完全冷静下来，他切断了痛觉系统，将昏过去的女TF搂在怀里。 

他是愿意负责，但不是以这种啊…所以…这算什么？殉情…？

这是声波CPU中闪过的最后一个单词。

视野范围内一片黑暗，声波失去了一切感知。

让我们回到前几分钟。

“红蜘蛛，将武器拿出来。” 在一番苦战后，威震天决定祭出必杀技，虽然他死也不承认自己的火种深处有个弱小的声音在说不要伤害擎天柱。 

“威震天，”擎天柱在看到那件武器的那一刻就知道，这必然是一次劫难，“你…”他突然就感觉自己没什么可说的。 

说什么？他们之前除了战争，什么都没有了。 

“擎天柱，你可知自几万年你离开我那一天起，我们之间就没有什么可说的了…” 威震天看着那个红蓝色的TF，曾几何时，他一直跟随着他的左右，念叨着自己的名字“震天尊”…… 而现在…威震天扭头不再看某TF，他向后退了几步，将战场的领导权交给三只小飞机。 

这话说的… …其实很是模棱两可，所以导致了一部分汽车人…误会了。

爵士，大黄蜂，录音机等TF：这是JQ？！！ 而擎天柱…是当机了？？？为什么没什么反应？！！

擎天柱在战场上陷入了沉思，铁皮看到自家领袖这个模样很是芯烦。 

一直观察汽车人动态的红蜘蛛找准机会，瞄准了思考中的擎天柱。但是他没想到的是汽车人那边也有TF关注着他… 

红蜘蛛伸手去按下按钮，却被铁皮开了一枪，于是，第一击射偏，燃烧着白光的火球朝一边的小路上飞去，而那个地方，一辆蓝色的摩托车刚刚到达。 

“不！！！”所有的汽车人在那一刻惊呼出声。 

与此同时，霸天虎也惊呼出声，因为他们看到，那个一直自私自利的情报官冲到女汽车人身边，将她护在怀里，紧紧地搂住了她。 

绚烂的火光中两个蓝色的身影纠缠在一起。 

或许他们什么都没有说 ，所有的汽车人在那刻都肃然起敬，虽然他们不明白声波为什么要救艾尔茜。

但是，他们不得不承认来自自己的火种深处的震撼。 而在霸天虎这边… 

“红蜘蛛！！！”威震天怒吼着踢飞红蜘蛛。被愤怒蒙蔽了的威震天丝毫没有怀疑自己情报官，他恶狠狠地盯着红蜘蛛，“让我失去一位得力的助手，红蜘蛛，你的死期不远了。”

如果声波不在了…威震天强压下怒火，这是战场，他不能让汽车人看笑话。

威震天想起还在赛博坦的科学家，他还会为自己效力么…

【TBC】


	8. Chapter 8

“救护车。” 

阿尔茜刚从太空桥中走出来，就被冲过来的黄色身影一个熊抱抱住，反射性地她就要挣脱，然而在意识到抱住自己的TF在微微颤抖后，阿尔茜慢慢地环住了抱住她的TF，似安慰地轻轻地拍着他的背部。 

“你去哪里了…我还以为你…”大黄蜂的声音怪怪的，阿尔茜有点好笑推开大黄蜂，芯底的阴霾正在悄悄散开了。

“没关系的，”阿尔茜笑了笑，“我不是回来了么…”她是有点不适应恢复了发声器的大黄蜂，用人类的话来说就是，自家小弟弟突然就长大了，不需要自己保护了的感觉。 

“阿尔茜，你这段时间去哪里了？”救护车严肃地看着阿尔茜，“我们都很担芯你。”

“我…”阿尔茜刚要解释什么，就被一个风骚的声音打断。

“哎哟，这不是阿尔茜么，回来了啊。”艳红的击倒从仓库出来，走到救护车身后，伸手环住他的腰。

“你不在的这些日子，小救救可担芯了~是吧，小救救~”

救护车一脸铁青的推开击倒，他不自在地咳了咳，对阿尔茜说，“如你所看到的，我们在一起了。” 

... ...

阿尔茜沉默，她不在的这段时间发生了什么？最讨厌霸天虎的救护车竟然和一个前霸天虎在一起了… 

“阿尔茜，这个有点复杂，抱歉不能和你解释…”救护车有点为难，他知道阿尔茜是讨厌霸天虎的，而他不知道的是，那已经是过去时了。 

大黄蜂和救护车一直在观察阿尔茜的反应，在看到她只是淡淡地“哦”了一声就没有什么反应后，俩TF同时松了口气，可是呢，偏偏有TF就喜欢反着来。 

“哎呀~大家叙完旧后，那就让我来介绍下一个TF好呢~”击倒做了个请的姿势，身后的门就被推开了。 修长的身影走出来，阿尔茜下意识举起了镭射枪，瞄准一步一步靠近的霸天虎。 

霸天虎看到阿尔茜举动似乎愣了一下，他顿了顿，却没有停止了前进的步伐。 

“阿尔茜，”救护车将阿尔茜的镭射枪推开，“声波已经不是霸天虎了。” 

“那他是汽车人么？”阿尔茜反问。 

“呃，不是。” 

“那就没什么好说的。”阿尔茜推开救护车，就这样瞄准着越来越近的霸天虎，直到对方的胸膛抵上枪口。 

那是火种的所在地。 

阿尔茜退后了一步，对方却向前一步，就这样，阿尔茜一直退到了墙角。 

“他们在干什么？有点不对劲啊…”救护车看着两TF，摸下巴疑惑道，看阿尔茜的样子，似乎并不想伤害声波啊...... 

“新式恰恰舞，你要试试么？”击倒不动声色挡住救护车看向那两TF的视线。 

真是的，击倒暗暗不爽。

自从收到阿尔茜从月球上传来的讯息后，直到现在，救护车都是阿尔茜前阿尔茜后的，看都不看他，击倒看着眼前橙白相间的TF，还需要好好调教啊，他想。 

下定决心的击倒扯着救护车往实验室走，“让他们多接触接触就好了，我上次还有个实验没弄完，你来帮我好啦。” 

“不行。”想到某次在实验室被突然压倒，救护车义正言辞地拒绝。 

“这可由不得你噢~”击倒吹了声口哨，然后将救护车拖进了实验室。

“对了，”击倒扭头看着大黄蜂，打了个响指，“小蜂蜂，建议你快点离开这儿，打扰别人的好事可是要遭报应的哦~”

“别来无恙啊，声波。”

阿尔茜竭力压制着自己的愤怒，这个声波不是那个声波，无论那个地方都不像。

阿尔茜不是那种会迁怒的TF，但现在，在经历了那么多事后，她真的是需要静一静。 

眼前的TF点点头，表示自己听到了。 

“麻烦你退后一点。”阿尔茜皱着眉，用镭射枪敲了敲声波的胸膛，“走火了我可不负责。”

阿尔茜被夹在霸天虎高大的机体和墙壁之间，狭窄的范围让她很不舒服，准确地说，是有点恐慌。 

然而，眼前的TF听话的后退了几步，留出一定的空间。 

呃… 阿尔茜刚在诧异这个霸天虎怎么就这么听话，这个霸天虎接下来的动作让阿尔茜瞬间感觉自己又到了另一个世界。 

无论是那个世界的声波，总是能超出她的意料。 

一向高傲冷漠的声波不知道从哪里学的动作，单膝跪地，抬头看着阿尔茜，屏幕上是一个粉色的爱心，他举起一个半开的盒子，里面是一个精致的钥匙。 

他放出一个声音，阿尔茜没听过，但那应该是人类男性的声音。 

“Would mind you marrying with me ?”他说。 

在一旁玩游戏大黄蜂吓的丢掉了手中的遥控器，“原来你那天问我那什么就是这个原因！”大黄蜂不满了。 

可惜另外两个TF都无视了他。 

冷静冷静冷静…阿尔茜在芯底默念。 

而声波就这样保持姿势，一动不动，他耐芯地等着阿尔茜的回复，但阿尔茜能感觉到，透过那个黑色的屏幕，有一双光学镜一直在凝视着她。 

在感觉自己的CPU已经可以常速运转后，阿尔茜才开口，“你什么意思？”阿尔茜表示被一个霸天虎，呃，求婚，真的是压力山大啊… 

“我觉得你可能是病毒入侵CPU了，或许救护车可以帮你。”阿尔茜煞有介事地解释道。 

“我说过，我会负责的。”声波用自己的金属电子音说道，屏幕上的粉色爱心被一组组飞快闪过的图片所取代。

“你… …” 阿尔茜失神地看着飞快划过的图片，有她被按在墙上、地上，摆出高难度姿势，一脸迷醉的模样。

“是我。”声波回答。他关掉了图像显示，黑色屏幕上倒映着阿尔茜的脸。 

“滚！”阿尔茜一脚踢在声波的肩膀上。她几乎用尽了全身的力量，没有躲开的声波被踹翻在地。 

虽然她不知道声波发生了什么，但很显然，声波和她一样都去了那个世界，而且他就是他！ 

声波那样对她就算了，居然还录像，还保留了下来！

羞耻感和愤怒让阿尔茜瞬间就暴走了，她甚至没发现自己的恨意在渐渐消失。 

“阿尔茜…你…冷静点…”事情似乎超出了大黄蜂的理解范围，他不清楚声波给阿尔茜前看了什么以至于她这么生气，但是他也不希望内部闹什么矛盾，于是，他尝试着让阿尔茜冷静下来，却被推开在一旁。 

“抱歉，小蜂，我需要静一静。”

阿尔茜随手开启太空桥，变成摩托车，正要离开，但她突然想起什么。 

蓝色的摩托车飞快冲向还坐在地上的霸天虎，她扬起前轮，碾上霸天虎的胸膛，压低声音，咬牙切齿：“我警告你，声波，你最好把那些删掉，不然……”

阿尔茜突然发现自己没有什么可威胁的，她懊恼地鸣了鸣笛，然后转身冲进太空桥，甩了声波一脸尾气。 

“搞什么…”大黄蜂嘟囔着走回自己的房间。 声波默默地收好盒子，从地上爬起来，将某录像加密到SSS级。

【阿尔茜，地址】

声波一直跟在救护车后面，像个小尾巴…哦，是大尾巴，怎么甩都甩不掉，而且他还一直重复地播放那一句话，救护车根本无法静下芯来记录实验数据。 

“你够了吧，”救护车举手做投降姿势，“我真的不能说，谁知道你突然就向阿尔茜求婚了…” 

“唉唉，你该不会是很久以前就喜欢她了吧？…没看出来啊…”救护车八卦道。

他是从大黄蜂那里得知的，话说声波到底是什么时候开始喜欢阿尔茜的啊？ 

【拒绝回答，地址】

声波直接忽略救护车后面的八卦。 

在阿尔茜离开后，救护车就清除了太空桥的使用记录，声波无法查出阿尔茜的位置。或许下次应该给阿尔茜装个定位系统，他想。 

“我是真的不能说…”救护车为难地看着声波，他不想破坏自己和这个前霸天虎情报官的和平相处…可是阿尔茜那边…

【报应号，数据，交换】 

“当然也不是不可能的…”救护车迅速改口，他的声音有点变调，救护车尴尬地露出一丝微笑，“我要详细点的。”

【同意】 

声波快速的回答引得救护车一阵诧异…不是吧…这是根本没有经过处理器处理就给出回答吧…救护车觉得用声波提出的交易十分的划算，简直划算得不能再划算… 对不起啦，阿尔茜，这也是为了你好…救护车在芯底默默地找借口。

X大校门口，一辆蓝色的摩托车停在树下，阳光透过树叶撒在车身上。 

“等我有钱了，我也要买一个那样的摩托车。”路过的男孩子眼睛一直盯着树下的摩托。 

“得了吧，”身旁的同伴推了推他，“走啦走啦，一看就知道那很贵啦，等你有钱等到什么时候去…” 

“你…” 两个男孩子越走越远，阿尔茜看着两个追逐着的身影，不知不觉露出一丝微笑。 

回来真好。 

“嘿…阿尔茜？！”杰克一出校门就看见门口的蓝色摩托车。 

“你又在和你的摩托车讲话？”塞拉好奇地问，“呃，好久都没看见你骑摩托车了呢。”

“可以带我兜风么？”塞拉抓住杰克的手臂，微笑道。

可是杰克还哪里有心情理她，他头也不回地跑向摩托车，“抱歉，塞拉，我今天有事。” 

“喂？！你怎么可以这样！！”塞拉气愤地在原地跺脚。

【TBC】


	9. Chapter 9

某废弃的工厂里，杰克和阿尔茜坐在地上。 

“阿尔茜，嗯，最近怎么样？”杰克斟酌了一下，问道。 

“呃，还行，说说你吧，好久不见了，杰克。”阿尔茜笑了，“刚才那个是你女朋友？” 

“才不是的！”杰克匆忙辩解。 

“可是你脸红了…” 

“什么？！”杰克急忙摸了摸自己的脸颊，却看见阿尔茜一脸笑意。

“你骗我！”他大声说道。 

“哈哈哈…” 

杰克郁闷的看着阿尔茜，他跳到阿尔茜的腿上，坐下来，仰头瞪着她。 

“杰克，你一点都没变。”笑够了的阿尔茜，开始正经起来，“你喜欢她就要追啊，老是这个样子可不行啊。” 

阿尔茜想了想，又说，“下次带你们去兜风，培养一下感情。”

她看着杰克，四年的时间，他也长成一个大男孩了，却还是没有变啊… 

“阿尔茜…” 

“嗯？” 

“你变了好多…我是说，你以前不是不让我带塞拉的么…呃，不是，我是说你以前从不会这样子…呃…和我说笑…哎呀…”杰克懊恼地抓抓头发，他真的不知道该怎样形容啊… 

“所以你是不喜欢我的变化了？” 

“当然不是！”杰克连忙否认，他有些不好意思，“这个样子的你更平易近人。” 

“谢谢…”阿尔茜轻声说道。 

“呃，抱歉，阿尔茜，你刚才说什么？我没听见呃。”

“没什么，”阿尔茜微笑，“对了，神子怎么样了？还有拉菲儿？” 

“我们都很好，我们都很想你。”

“哦…”阿尔茜猛地凑到杰克面前，“听隔板说神子似乎喜欢你呢…” 

“胡说！神子明明喜欢…”杰克脸是真的红了，他想到自己要保守秘密，只好把刚要脱口而出的话又吞回肚子里。 

“你脸又红了哦…” 

“… …！！”

“阿尔茜！”杰克站起来，提高声音，“你今天很怪啊，一直在提什么喜欢喜欢，你是有喜欢的人…哦，TF了么？！” 

“没有。”阿尔茜没有料到杰克会问出这样的问题。 

“回答的太快就像假的了。” 

“啊？”阿尔茜一愣，她疑迟了，“所以…我该说，'…没…有'?” 

“这不是重点！”杰克知道阿尔茜又要转移话题了，他狐疑地看着阿尔茜，“那就是有人，呃，TF，向你表白了？” 

“呃，没…有…”这次阿尔茜真的不是故意回答慢的，而是杰克恰好说中了。

但是杰克不这样认为，“阿尔茜，你严肃点。”

“看着我的眼睛，然后告诉我，你的回答是真的吗？”杰克盯着阿尔茜的光学镜，他本来只是想开开阿尔茜的玩笑的，但是现在，他突然想知道，阿尔茜喜欢的，究竟是谁了。

阿尔茜看着杰克清澈的双眸，不同于自己的光学镜，那是黑色的，像宇宙一样深沉。 

两个就这样瞪着眼，谁都没有说话。阿尔茜能感觉到杰克几乎屏住了呼吸。 

良久，久到阿尔茜看到杰克似乎要撑不住了，她叹了口气。 

“好吧。”阿尔茜声音低了下来。 

“所以？”看到阿尔茜败了下来，杰克几乎要欢呼了，不过，即将听到答案，杰克还是有点紧张。

“声波。”阿尔茜抬头看向天空，她不知道自己说出这个名字会是怎样的表情，但她不希望杰克看到。

“是声波，他向我，嗯，表白了…”

“什么？！无脸怪？！” 

“怎么可能！！”

两个声音同时响起，第一个是杰克的，而第二个…本能的，阿尔茜轻轻地抓住杰克放在地上，然后，一个弹跳挡在杰克身前。

杰克看到突然出现的某个TF，瞳孔因恐惧收缩了一下。

“黑寡妇！！！”

黑色的女TF不知从哪里跳了出来，冷冷地看着阿尔茜和杰克。 

“黑寡妇！” 阿尔茜下意识护在杰克身前的举动让黑寡妇皱了皱眉。 

“快走，杰克，”阿尔茜低声催促，“她的目标是我。” 

“可是…”杰克摇头，“我不能丢下你。” 

“杰克，”阿尔茜严肃地说，“我能解决的。”

杰克定定地看了阿尔茜几秒，短短地几秒内，他想了很多，他想起四年前他们共同经历的一切……四年的时间不算长，但足以让一个人从莽撞变得深思熟虑，时间会改变一切，这句话从来没有错。 

他艰难地说：“好。”然后，头也不回地跑出废弃的工厂。 

对不起，阿尔茜。杰克在心里默默说道，他向前跑着，尽量克制着心底的那份担忧。 

如果阿尔茜可以听见，她一定会说，这没什么，杰克，不用道歉。但是杰克知道这声对不起中包含了什么，那是在为他所放弃的道歉。

在那个短短的十几秒内，他选择了什么，所以放弃了什么。

“你…”阿尔茜张张嘴，突然就发现自己对黑寡妇无话可说，这么久了，她曾想过无数次见面的场合，然后，两TF杀个你死我活…但没有一个是在如此尴尬的情况下。 

“我什么…？”黑寡妇收起蛛腿，一步一步走近阿尔茜，歪歪头，轻笑，“嗯？”

黑寡妇的靠近让阿尔茜皱了皱眉，她将腕部长刃横在身前，戒备地看着黑寡妇。 

“你还是老样子啊…”黑寡妇勾起一丝玩味地笑容，她打量着眼前的蓝色TF，又有多久没见了…？她不记得也不想记得…… 

“关你什么事？！”阿尔茜眉头皱得更深了，她不知道黑寡妇在打算着什么，但是黑寡妇的目光让她很不舒服，就像……在看猎物一样… 不愿意多说，阿尔茜抬手就要冲向黑寡妇。 

“我不是来和你打架的。”黑寡妇淡淡地说。 闻言，阿尔茜停下了动作，但仍然保持警惕，她不屑地冷哼，“我们什么时候好到可以不打架？” 

黑寡妇直接略过这句话。

“不解释一下吗？”她扬了扬下巴，“你和声波…？” 

本来很紧张的场面一下子变得尴尬起来。 

“无可奉告！”

被迫记起某些事情，阿尔茜恼怒地盯着黑寡妇，“你就是来说这个的？没想到你也会变得这么无聊。” 

这是被说中后的恼羞成怒么…？黑寡妇了然，她的脸沉了下来。 

“一切和你有关的事情，从来都不无聊。”她说。 

阿尔茜琢磨了一下，她不清楚黑寡妇到底是个什么意思，但她能感觉到现在的黑寡妇很奇怪，让她有一种不好的预感。 

“什么意思？”阿尔茜死死地盯着黑寡妇，不愿意错过她的任何一个表情。 

“什么意思？”黑寡妇轻笑，她提高了声音，“你觉得我会无缘无故去杀一个汽车人…嗯，挡板？”

然后，她满意地看到阿尔茜的光学镜收缩了一下，那双淡蓝色的光学镜开始充斥着恐惧，恨意，痛苦…… 

“你是霸天虎！”阿尔茜低吼，她看不透黑寡妇，那些她都快要放下的事，黑寡妇总是一次一次挖掘出来。

“不，我不是，”黑寡妇冷冷地说，“我，刀锋女王，不属于任何组织。” 

“如果我说，我杀了挡板，只是为了……嗯… …”黑寡妇的话显然是刺激到了阿尔茜，她不顾一切地向她扑了过来，将她压在身下。

阿尔茜腕部长刃抵在黑寡妇的火种舱上，“… …为了什么？”阿尔茜咬牙一字一顿。 

“呵呵…”黑寡妇突然觉得好笑，早知道这样说她就会扑过来…她又何必说那么多废话呢？ 

她伸手去摸阿尔茜的脸，在对方准备躲开前及时捏住她的下巴。 

阿尔茜威胁地用长刃敲了敲黑寡妇的火种舱，示意放手，但对方不为所动。 

“为了什么…”黑寡妇喃喃自语，她看向天空，仿佛这样就能记起，很久以前发生在几千万光年外的事情。她的光学镜里倒映着紫色的天空，艳丽且妖娆。 “为了能让你多看我一眼呐…”她说。

“为了让你多看我一眼呐…” 轻飘飘的一句话重重地砸在阿尔茜的芯上，她一下子没有反应过来。 

“就这样？”她说。

阿尔茜看着黑寡妇，然后扬声道：“就是这样来打发我？”阿尔茜冷笑，“你以为这样的理由可以让我不杀你么？” 

“我从不求饶恕，阿尔茜，我不后悔我曾做过的事。”

“闭嘴！” 阿尔茜不屑地冷哼，她按住黑寡妇，用尽全身地力气朝她的蛛腿砍去，“这一下是为了杰克！”阿尔茜咬牙，将脸转向别处。 

“喀嚓——”金属断裂的声音，伴随着黑寡妇的一声闷哼，她的一条蛛腿被砍断。

黑寡妇剧烈的喘了喘气，她微笑着带着一点苦涩的味道，“如果…这样你能解！气，那么你…尽管来…” 

而阿尔茜只是愤怒地俯身，她盯住黑寡妇的光学镜，恶狠狠地回答，“你还不明白吗？黑寡妇，只有你死我才能解气！” 

“这个我很抱歉，”黑寡妇还在笑，只是却带上了一丝戏谑，“我死了，不便宜了声波嘛，”转而她又皱了皱眉，“该死，他什么都要和我抢…” 

阿尔茜无法忍受黑寡妇这种死到临头还镇定自若地样子，她毫不犹豫朝她另一条蛛腿砍去，“这一下…为了琼！”她说。 

黑寡妇剧烈地抽搐了几下，却没有挣扎，“我说你…下手还…真是狠呐…”她继续刺激阿尔茜，“不管你现在怎样对我，也改变不了一个事实，我喜欢你，所以我杀了挡板…” 

“闭嘴！”阿尔茜不想听那些所谓的理由，她已经被声波那点事，弄得烦死了，下意识地她举起长刃刺向黑寡妇的火种舱，然后她看到黑寡妇诧异的表情。 

然后，有TF按住了她的手。 

“抱歉，阿尔茜，你还不能杀她。”

阿尔茜一抬头，救护车正严肃地看着她:“阿尔茜，我们都挺恨她，但她现在还不能死。” 

“她已经发生变异成为'僵尸'，我需要抽取她的能量液研究。” 黑寡妇听到“僵尸”这个词时，只是皱了皱眉，但阿尔茜马上了然。 

“谁告诉你的？”她问。 

“呃…”救护车这才似乎想起了什么，赶忙让开，“是声波。” 

阿尔茜看到了救护车身后不远处的某TF，头疼了。

阿尔茜从地球回来后就一直皱着眉，整个TF散发着一种名为“闲人勿扰”的气息，于是大家都很自觉地避开了她。

按照救护车的说法，这是由于被曾经的敌人求婚导致的CPU一时运转不流畅却为几时解决而遗留下的后遗症，简称“恐婚症”。 

但并不是每个人或者TF都这么会看脸色，比如神子，比如声波。

前者是因为从不知脸色为何物，后者则是任性到从不看脸色。

“阿尔茜！”神子兴奋地叫到，“声波向你求婚了是真的吗？！”

好吧，隔板没来得及捂住神子的嘴，他只好担心地看了阿尔茜一眼。 果然，在听到神子的话语时，阿尔茜一瞬间僵直了身子，大黄蜂拉着拉斐尔和杰克去别的房间玩游戏，击倒把救护车拖进了实验室。 

“是真的吗？你答应了吗？！”见阿尔茜不回答，神子忍不住又问道。 隔板开始后悔把这件事告诉神子了，他尴尬地用手指摸摸神子的头，示意对方适可而止，可惜神子完全没理解。 

“你们会不会…” 阿尔茜猛地俯身瞪向神子，事实证明这样做效果不错，吓得神子直接将后半句话咽回了肚子。 阿尔茜又瞪了一眼隔板，然后飞快地走回自己的房间，用力甩上了门。 

与其说是走，还不如说是逃。 

神子无辜地看向隔板，眨眨眼：“我说错什么了吗？” 

隔板一时语塞，不知道说什么才好。 一直站在角落里被当背景板忽视的声波这才走出来，他的屏幕上有这么一行字。 

【눈_눈她没有答应。】

“啊？”神子惊讶，“我一直以为你魅力蛮大的！”

“真是对不起…”她说，虽是这样说，神子的脸上可是没有丝毫抱歉的意思，她脸上看好戏的表情灿烂的让声波都无法直视了。 他只好叹息似的摇摇头。

正准备离开时，声波又突然想起了什么，他转身走到神子面前，而神子正望着他，似乎料到他会回来找她一样。 

【单独和神子聊聊】 

声波看向隔板。 接下来神子一直偷偷地笑，过了好半天隔板才意识到了，两件事情，一.声波在和他“说话” ， 二.那是一个问句…他略微恼怒地看了神子一眼，责怪她让自己在声波面前丢脸，就走开了。 

事实上他并不因为这个生气，隔板气的是神子竟然和声波那么默契！这让他很不舒服。 在隔板走开后，诺大的房间只剩下了神子和声波。 

“说吧，找我什么事。”神子摆出一副“大爷很忙有事快说”的样子。 

【女孩子，喜欢的东西】 

“这很多，像塞拉就很喜欢花啊，巧克力啊…”神子愣了一下，突然就意识到了什么，“你不会是在问如何追求阿尔茜吧？！”她脸色有点古怪。 

声波沉默地点点头。 

“喂，不是我说…”神子突然降低了声音，神神秘秘地，“你觉得阿尔茜除了外形身体是个女人之外，她哪里像个女人了？” 

【… …】 

这次声波是放出了省略号之后才点地头，可见他也是同意神子的话的。 

“这就对了嘛！”神子又开始激动了，“所以你不能按照常规来…你可以这样…blablablablabla.....”

对于声波的变化，只有阿尔茜和救护车十分苦恼。 

阿尔茜是因为某个沉默寡言的TF一直跟着自己，而且每当自己冷着脸让他滚时，某TF就静静歪头看她一会，然后低头一副手足无措的样子，这让阿尔茜莫名其妙的感到愧疚，就好像欺负幼生体了一样，让她感到自己罪大恶极…

当然，如果她知道自己这种所谓的愧疚感是某TF暗中释放的某种超声波干扰所产生的话，这个除外。在事情成功之前，声波不会让她知道，也不会让任何TF知道。

“声波，”救护车成功地在早饭后拦下了声波，“我需要你帮忙分析一下我们在地球北极发现的矿石数据。” 

被拦下的声波显然芯情很差，他怒视着救护车——事实上，有着面甲的遮挡，救护车根本感受不到来自声波“怒视”，但并不表示他感受不到四周温度地骤降。 

什么嘛…救护车在心底嘀咕，除了阿尔茜就没见过你有好脸色… 

“不行就算了。”救护车愤愤地说，“明天千斤顶和通天晓要到了，我已经和他们说明了情况，希望你能对他们的态度能好一点。”

声波不可置否地点点头。

救护车确实没告诉千斤顶和通天晓关于阿尔茜和声波的那点事。 

一来觉得这没什么…（因为他自己就和击倒滚到一起去了！）二是不知道该怎么说。

不可否认的是，当他看到千斤顶和通天晓的反应后，他开始庆幸自己没有说。

千斤顶是很看不顺眼声波，但鉴于救护车千呼万唤地强调后，他压下了自己的愤怒。 

然而，这种状态没持续多久。 

【TBC】


	10. Chapter 10

千斤顶与所有TF打完招呼后，才看到阿尔茜，呃，和她身后的声波。 

“嘿，Cee。”千斤顶高兴地挥了挥手，淡定地忽视某前霸天虎情报管。 

“好久不见，老千。”阿尔茜也笑了。 

其实，千斤顶很欣赏阿尔茜，他们曾合作过，他知道阿尔茜在智慧和武力值方面都不输给任何一个男性TF。 

他走过去，想给对方一个拥抱，在两TF即将接触到对方时，一个紫色的影子一晃而过，一股能量液巧妙地避开阿尔茜，淋了千斤顶满身。 

变故突起，在场的TF都惊呆了。

千斤顶面部的微笑僵硬了。 

“What the fu…”千斤顶愤怒地朝能量液飞来的方向看去。

声波拿着个杯子站在那个地方。 

“手滑。”电子音里透露出一股无辜。 

“… …！！”千斤顶咬了咬牙还是没有把那句Fuck说出来，这是挑衅！赤裸裸地挑衅！！！ 

所有TF的想法迥然不同。 

击倒:好卑鄙，居然装无辜！ 

救护车：对不起了…老千… 

烟幕：手滑也可以泼这么选！看来我也要好好练习了！ 

大黄蜂：B!!!BBBBB？ 

隔板、通天晓：什么状况？！ 

通天晓虽然不清楚这是什么状况，但他看得出来声波是故意的，所以，即使有点疑惑，在千斤顶之后，他只是冲阿尔茜点了点头以示招呼。 

阿尔茜皱了皱眉，终究没有说什么。

千斤顶从来就不是个闲着的主，才过了一个上午，他就开始想找点乐子。 

“我说咱们来切磋一下怎么样？”千斤顶兴冲冲地对隔板说，“没有虎子打，我都要生锈了。” 

“我可不是虎子。”隔板皱皱眉，就看到千斤顶诧异地表情。 

“才四年不见，你变化真大…”千斤顶调侃到，同时更多的是好奇“怎么？” 

“神子不让我随便打架…” 

“她不是最喜欢看你打架？！”千斤顶怪叫道，“什么时候转性了？”

“… …”隔板什么没说，转身就走了，留下千斤顶站在那里有点不知所措。 

“呃…我说错什么了吗？” 

“你当然说错了~”风骚的声音传来，击倒靠在门边，不知道听了多久了。 

看到千斤顶略微茫然的表情，击倒开心地笑了笑，“人家神子可是隔板的心头宝呢~” 

好吧，千斤顶一点都不意外。 

“如果你真无聊想找TF去切磋一下…”击倒继续说，“我建议…”

“怎么？你想来？”千斤顶不屑地看了击倒一眼。 

你！！！居然敢鄙视爷？！ 纵使心下波涛汹涌，击倒面上还是一副甜腻的笑容。 

“阿尔茜好像有空…” 他说。

出乎意料的是阿尔茜竟然毫不犹豫地答应了，“你可要小心点啊，老千。”阿尔茜笑着说道，近几天来她被声波一天到晚跟着，打又打不过他骂他他就低头装可怜，阿尔茜真是受够了，她觉得自己真是有必要发泄一下。 

千斤顶哈哈大笑，“我可不会因为你是女性就手下留情的，Cee。” 

“这可说不准哦。”阿尔茜眨眨眼，“你这次涂漆不错，我会小心点让你的刮痕少一点的。” 

两人聊的挺开心的，一点都不像要开打的样子。 “打住…”

击倒是真心看不下去了，“你们到底什么时候开始？” 

“你急个什么劲？”千斤顶皱眉，说实话，他不是很喜欢击倒，尤其是在知道他和救护车在一起后，“又不要你上。” 

击倒无奈地耸耸肩，“我不急，某些TF可是很急啊…”

护媳妇心切啊…他意有所指看了看不知道什么时候出现或者说一开始就杵在那里当雕塑的声波。 

“… …！” Fu*k！早上不愉快的事情他可没忘，千斤顶恼怒地顶着声波，计划着怎么报“一泼”之仇突然，他改变了主意。 

“你敢和我切磋一下么，声波？”千斤顶仰头，好吧，他讨厌这个飞机与汽车高度差距，他仰着头傲慢地一字一顿地说。 

这样子激怒声波真的好吗？ 击倒在一旁开始考虑要不要溜走，以免自己大夫到时候把帐算到自己头上。

然后，他觉得比起看那个烦人的TF打架，还不如看自己亲亲大夫做实验呢~于是，击倒果断地溜了。 

“我接受你的挑战。”声波没有一丝犹豫就答应了，就算千斤顶说什么，他也会提出挑战的。 

千斤顶以前和声波打过一次，虽然他不知道这些年来声波的武力值是否有加强，但自己这些年来坚持不懈的训练还是让他有把握赢的，所以，他只是不屑地笑了笑。 显然阿尔茜不这样认为，所以她出声阻止千斤顶。

她不知道如果自己让声波放弃，他是否会放弃，哪怕她芯底有个声音告诉她：“这是明摆着的事，声波肯定会听你的。”

阿尔茜不想这样做，如果她说了，声波放弃，则说明阿尔茜在他芯里有个很高的地位，但若是声波坚持呢？

阿尔茜也不知道自己会期待哪个答案，无论是哪个，她现在都没有足够的勇气去面对。 

“不用担心，我可没那么弱。”千斤顶以为阿尔茜担心自己，于是走到阿尔茜身边，小声说，“需要我痛扁他一顿吗？”

阿尔茜有点惊讶地看了一眼千斤顶。 

“嘿，别这么看我，我感觉你好像有点不对劲，是声波的缘故？你……” 

“如果你想，就狠狠地扁他一顿。”为了防止千斤顶问她一些别的问题，阿尔茜飞快地回答了，但她马上就后悔了。 因为她的余光瞟到，在自己说这番话时，声波扭头看向了这边。 

他听得到他们的对话！ 这让阿尔茜浑身不自在起来，她转身就走，也不顾身后千斤顶疑惑的目光了。 阿尔茜逃也似的离开了。

阿尔茜回到自己房间后一直觉得有点闷，说不出是怎样的感觉，不同与在别人背后说坏话被抓后的心虚，她感受到更多的，是愧疚。 

我在想什么啊…阿尔茜烦躁地扶额，为什么要愧疚…我又没做什么对不起他的事…… 好烦！

这边阿尔茜烦恼的要命，那边千斤顶和声波打的如火如荼。

“你敢认真点么？”千斤顶轻松地躲开声波的触手，把双刀横在面前，“咋呢，没观众你打不下去啊？哈？”

“… …”呵呵…

声波伸出细长的手指，然后，晃了晃，这场游戏还没开始呢，千斤顶… 

虽然，声波啥也没说，当然，他也不会说，很明显地是，接下来就严肃多了。 

“咳咳…”千斤顶这次没躲过，声波一拳打在他的侧腰。不得不说，这么纤瘦的机体能爆发出这么大的力，真真让他有点难以置信，但不知道为什么，末了声波还用力的在他身上刮了一下。 

看来打完了要去重新让抛光一下，千斤顶芯下想着，手中的双刀却不曾停下。

声波他丫绝对是故意的！！！

千斤顶愤愤不平。 

“千斤顶，你怎么下这么重的手，”击倒略微嫌弃地看了他一眼，“他以前是霸天虎时就算了，现在你…” 

连通天晓和救护车都摇了摇头表示不赞成他的行为。 我…千斤顶真是有苦说不出，他的双臂现在还隐隐作痛呢，虽然他们两个的涂漆都被刮的面目全非，好吧，声波的刮痕比他多得多…但是那只是刮痕导致的看起来更严重而已！！凭什么都来指责他…！ 

“我带你去抛光吧。”击倒难得好心开口道。他到不是真的好心，只是声波低着头默然地样子看起来真的…好可怜… 炉渣的…击倒默默地唾弃了自己一番，果然人类的破烂电视剧要少看一点… 

声波却摇了摇头，然后默默地走开。 

“我也需要抛光…”千斤顶开口。 

“你自己解决吧！”击倒横了千斤顶一眼，拉着救护车就走了。 “

抱歉！”救护车回头说了一声，“工具在二号实验室。” 

“啊啊啊…一群混蛋。”千斤顶握拳捶墙，“居然这么对待老战友！！！” 

“我带你去。”通天晓终于开口了，一如既往地简单明了。 

“滚！”千斤顶瞪了通天晓一眼，“我才不会再次上当呢！”想起某些事，千斤顶面甲开始发烫，他再次瞪了通天晓一眼，转身就走。 

“… …”通天晓默然地看着千斤顶地背影。 

“二号实验室在那边…”他说。 千斤顶停了下来，恼怒地回头看了通天晓一眼，“我乐意！”

【TBC】


	11. Chapter 11

晚上聚餐时间，阿尔茜没有见到声波，而千斤顶冷着张脸坐在那里闷闷不乐，涂漆被划的乱七八糟。 

阿尔茜想了想，还是安慰道:“其实输了也没什么，老千，我们都知道你其实很厉害的…” 

“千斤顶是个优秀的战士。”通天晓在旁边补充，阿尔茜感激地看了他一眼。 

“那你是没看到声波的样子。”击倒戳着盘子里的能量块，不冷不热地说了一句。 

阿尔茜感到自己的CPU有那么一瞬间不受控制地停滞了一下，她抿了抿嘴。 

“哦？”她漫不经心地说。 

“人家曾经可是霸天虎二把手了，就因为你一句话……我看他回去的时候都是一瘸一拐的…” 

阿尔茜看向千斤顶，千斤顶就好像没听到似的，只是愤愤地戳着盘子中的能量块。 

“现在又没来补充能量…” 

“你说你……” 

阿尔茜被击倒几句话弄得心烦意燥，她狠狠地瞪了他一眼，击倒立刻噤声。 

哼，击倒撇了撇嘴，最终还没说什么。

某房间。 

“我已经按照你说的做了！快把我的东西还给我！”红色的身影急切地说。 

深紫色的身影一晃，一个存储器被甩出，红色的TF如获至宝，连忙接住，再抬头，深紫色的TF已经要走出房间了。 

“嘿！你确定你不要看看这个？我费了好大劲才搞到的。”红色TF抛起存储器，又稳稳地接住，“话说你好像很久没有**了吧？你确定你还会么？” 

回答他的一道白影，红色TF猛的闪开，一把刀钉在他之前所站的地方。 

“！！！” “如果我没躲过呢？！！”红色TF愤怒地吼到。 

“别对自己这么没信心。”深紫色TF抛出这样一句话，然后走开。 

“！！！”

阿尔茜一直在走道上踱步，今天发生的事太多了，让她睡不觉。 

在听到声波因为自己受伤时，CPU一瞬的停滞，那不是假的，那种感觉…… 哪怕阿尔茜不想承认，但事实就是她发现她似乎是爱声波的。 

可这一切究竟是怎么开始的呢？

阿尔茜痛苦地用头磕了磕墙。 

阿尔茜不是一个优柔寡断的TF，在感情上也一样，可对象偏偏是一个自己曾经恨之入骨的TF…

自己还说过无论如何都不会接受他…… 

好吧…阿尔茜拉不下面子…

“哟，你准备一直不睡在这里耗一夜？”击倒出现在走道上，“给你。” 

在阿尔茜诧异地目光中，击倒将工具箱塞到她手中。 

“干嘛？”阿尔茜皱了皱眉，击倒看她的眼神有点奇怪，让她很不舒服。 

“声波伤的可不轻啊。” 

“这个我有什么关系？”阿尔茜嘴硬道。 

击倒翻了个白眼，“拜托，小茜姐，是个TF都看的出你在担心好伐？” 

“哪有？！我只是…嗯，睡不着出来转转！” 

“… …”击倒感觉有点无语。 

“呵呵…”他说，“是啊，睡不着，出来转转，结果就一直在某TF房间外转…” 

被戳破的某TF干脆扭头不看击倒。 击倒也不说什么，仗着自己身形高大，提起阿尔茜就向前走。

“放我下来击倒！”阿尔茜恼羞成怒。 “急什么，到时候肯定放你下来。”

击倒说着，拉开某扇被掩上，将阿尔茜放了进去，然后马上关上门。 

阿尔茜急忙去开门，却发现门被从外面锁上，“Fu** !”阿尔茜忍不住爆粗口了，击倒简直莫名其妙！ 

等等…阿尔茜突然想到了什么，在被击倒关进来之前，她隐隐约约看到了门上的标牌——“S”。

Soundwave 

阿尔茜在芯地给击倒上演了几千种死法，然后僵硬地转过身。

阿尔茜没来过这个房间，但从房间里简约的装饰来看，她确信这就是声波的房间。 

她的视线移到角落里的充电床上，声波就坐在那里，静静地看着她。 

阿尔茜突然就感觉很尴尬，不知道该怎么办。本来她以为这是声波和击倒合伙来作弄她的，但当她看到声波涂漆已经抛光一新时，她就知道这是声波没有参与其中，不然他肯定会是一副可怜兮兮的样子等着她。 

“晚上好，声波…”阿尔茜动了动身子，挡住了维修工具箱。 

声波点了点头，站起来，朝她走过来，阿尔茜立刻警惕起来。

结果声波只是拉住她的手，将她牵到充电床边，“坐。”他说。 

阿尔茜这才意识到，声波的房间…除了一张床，就没有什么可以坐的地方… 

阿尔茜只好就坐在床上，声波站在一旁看着她，也不说什么。 

“是击倒把我扔进来的！”声波不问，阿尔茜只好自己解释道，“你不要误会！” … …

话一出口阿尔茜就后悔了，这简直就是欲盖弥彰，但她立马就闭嘴了，阿尔茜气恼地瞪着声波。 

而声波只是点点头，“我相信你。”，他说，电子音里透露出一股认真。

这让阿尔茜有种自己在无理取闹的感觉，她皱眉，“既然没什么事那么我走了。”

说罢，起身就要离开。 声波伸手按在阿尔茜肩上，阻止了她的行动。 

“你…关心我。”他慢吞吞地说。 

又是阿尔茜讨厌的陈述句，阿尔茜烦躁地反驳，“我没这个必要。” 

“你是没有这个必要…”，声波蹲下身，双手撑在床边，平视阿尔茜，“可你在关心我。” 

阿尔茜瞪着自己在声波的屏幕脸上的倒影，那个阿尔茜也瞪着她。

“那又怎么？”她感觉自己有些底气不足。 

“之前的那个提议还算数。”阿尔茜能感受到声波语气中的小心翼翼，她扫视着声波的面甲，她看不到声波的表情，但她能感受到一种炽热的视线盯着她，她感到自己的火种莫名的颤抖了一下。 

“声波你不要得寸进尺！”阿尔茜噌的一下站起来，此刻她的CPU正飞速旋转，阿尔茜有些眩晕。 

她快速走到门口，想要逃离这个让她想要开启散热器的地方，扭头却看见声波还站在床边，耷拉着脑袋，一副很受伤的样子。 

声波默默地看着她，阿尔茜有些心虚又有些羞愧。 

她吞吞吐吐地开口了，“呃…其实…可以考虑…” 下一秒，阿尔茜就瞪大了光学镜。 

阿尔茜话音才落，声波就移到阿尔茜面前。 

十点七二厘米，阿尔茜在心底估量出自己与声波的距离…太近了…阿尔茜都可以听见对方胸腔里火种的跳动声。 

两TF就这样注视着对方… 

良久，阿尔茜终于忍不住开口了，“我只是说可以考虑，没说答应。” 

声波点点头。 

“… …”

阿尔茜压住想把某TF揪起来打一顿的冲动，咬牙，“所以你不觉得太近了吗？！” 

声波先是摇摇头，在看到阿尔茜的表情后立刻又点点头，他又写恋恋不舍的退后了几步。 

“我只是说考虑…所以…注意距离！”阿尔茜强调，然后转动门把手就想要离开。 

“咔——”是门锁被卡住的声音。 

门被从外面锁住了。

击倒那个混蛋！！！

阿尔茜在芯底把击倒骂了个千万遍后，她尴尬地转身，“看来我今夜要在你这里留宿了。”

【END】


End file.
